


Heated

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Predator [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Theon, Ramsay flashing Roose, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: Thoughts of Theon and usual Ramsay stuff leads to distraction at a counsel meeting.





	Heated

Ramsay has a fascination with torture devices being heated up. Especially his poker. He loves his handy fireplace poker. It's true that he's a sadist and nothing makes his manhood throb harder than the sounds of his victim's screaming from the pain inflicted on them. He remembers the first time he flayed Theon. The sound of the prince screams and begging had made him leak pre-cum all over his thighs as he listened. Savoring the wet gagging noises of a man broken. The poker when heated reminds him of his cock. The tip made bright red and shiny as it stands at attention and demands for touch. It yearns to make contact with flesh and imprint on it. Theon had become the perfect toy to use. Not only for amusement but also to sedate Ramsay's primal needs. He grinds the palm of his hand into his crotch as he hardens from the thought of the poker waiting for him in his chamber. He stumbles over a moan as he rubs slowly.

Not wanting to draw the attention of his father on him as they are gathered with military advisers over what territories to take next and how they will do it. His cock is straining and each firm press of his palm under the table makes it leak more. His body struggling to stop it's shifting. His hips canting slightly as he imagines sinking his member deep into Theon's throat. He wants the meeting to be over so he can return to his chamber and pound Theon's waiting holes. No doubt his pet was still bent over on the foot of the bed awaiting his master. Ramsay worked the base of his palm more till he felt his scrotum tighten up. A low inaudible whine slipping out as his father slammed his cup down onto the table, pointing at the middle of the map.

"My bastard has taken Winterfell strategically and now you all have nothing of importance to offer." 

That was enough to snap Ramsay back from his haze as he studied the map. A reminder that he was in a council meeting to establish absolute rule in Westeros. Building enough power to rival anyone. Gods did it make Ramsay's stiff cock twitch with the thought of bloodied fields and unlimited anguish. He clenched his fists under the table as the conversation droned on. All the while Ramsay's imagination was filled with Theon's battered body laid over corpses that he'd weep over as Ramsay taunted hateful words into his pet's ear. Slamming his cock home into a gaping hole that was made to be taken. Made to be filled with cum and a mouth whimpering like the greatest of whores. 

Ramsay can't ignore the urge to masturbate as he draws open the strings of his trousers. Right hand slipping in to pull out his weeping erection that is expectantly reddened at the tip. Veins bulging in desire and Ramsay strokes the head of his cock as he thinks of his poker searing Theon's freshly made bruises. The howling sounds his puppy will make as Ramsay burns him. Dribbling precum violently as the possibilities lay so close at hand.

"This concludes our meeting. Ramsay, you may stay momentarily. The rest of you are dismissed." Roose roughly mumbled as everyone cleared the room. 

"Disgusting and intolerable!" Roose yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Ramsay who gleamed in satisfaction. All of Roose's anger just made Ramsay hornier as he would take his vengeance out on Theon's body.

"Yes, I am what you have made. Your bastard son who has given you victory." Ramsay pointed out as he stood. His erection unflattering and no shame detected as his engorged member stood in salute. 

"Cover yourself! Get your mutt to handle your needs before you sit in my presence ever again." Roose quickly turned on his heels, shielding half of his face from the reveal of Ramsay's manhood. His son arrogant and crude with lack of discipline or pride. In response, Ramsay bowed forward before drawing up his trousers. Wicked grin at the unveiling of his own indifference to reputation. He was after all just a savage bastard.


End file.
